From This Moment On
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: All she wants to do is get away from her hectic life. All Montel wants is to get away from her. But when they end up on the same plane he realizes it's up to him to save her.


WWE

Pairing: Montel/Melony

Rated: M due to adult situations

Genre: Angst/Romance

Notes: Follows no specific timeline or storyline.

Prompt inspired by Mentally-Unstable and the famous Binder '08

Sky Blue Airlines is fictional as far as I know

Thanks to Mentally-Unstable for being my "little Beta".

"What do mean I am allowed only _**one **_carry on? This is my carry on bag." She plopped the bag on the counter of the airport ticket counter. "And this is my purse." She held up the silver Prada bag mere inches from the agents' face.

"Ma'am am I going to have to call security?" The lady behind the counter asked before Melony removed her carry on bag and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me? Why don't you call someone that can explain to you the difference between a carry on and a purse? Do you make men choose between their wallets and their carry on bags?"

The agent started to reach for the phone. "Ma'am, a man's wallet doesn't take up any extra space nor does it count against our weight regulations."

Melony glanced at the clock again and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm already running late. Just check this one in. And so help me if you lose my luggage there will be hell to pay."

The woman behind the counter shook her head, reluctantly typed in the passenger information and handed Melony her ticket. "Thank you for flying Sky Blue Airlines."

"Thank you for making my day even more miserable." Melony snarled as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the seating area near her departure gate.

Montel couldn't help but laugh as he watched her from across the way. Every where Mel went she made a scene, intentional or not. He knew she was struggling right now. It was evident in the way she fidgeted in her seat and rummaged through her purse as if her life depended on finding a certain item.

Montel also knew in a way her life was depending on finding the little brown bottle of pills. The prescription Melony swore she didn't need until her world came crashing down around her in the form of a divorce, a more hectic schedule and no time for herself. There was no doubt she did need them as her fear of flying was severe and there was no way Mel would get on that plane unless she had them. But Montel was suspicious that Mel was becoming to dependent on the pills.

As much as he wanted to go over and be her one man support system, her shoulder to lean on. She had made it perfectly clear that he was no longer welcome in her life.

Montel would be lying if he tried to deny the hurt and embarrassment. He had been there when no one else was. Not even her own husband. He took care of her when she was sick, drove her to the next show when she was too tired and most of all he loved her unconditionally.

When he poured his heart out to her, she took her ball and ran, so to speak. Mel blamed going through the divorce and needing time to sort things out as the reason she couldn't be more to him.

The sad truth was Montel didn't care what she could offer him as long as she was his.

Mel popped two of the pills into her mouth and took a drink from her water bottle. This lifestyle was taking it's toll and turning her into someone she wasn't. Which was exactly why she was heading to Hawaii for a much needed break.

As if on cue her phone rang and she hit the reject button. She wasn't accepting calls from her lawyer, her soon to be ex or anyone else. Powering the phone off she shoved it deep into her purse and wondered why she even brought it along.

The announcement that her flight was ready for boarding was a relief. In a matter of hours she would be on white sandy beaches, sipping fruity drinks and relaxing.

Despite starting to break out in a cold sweat she was feeling pretty good about going away alone. Slowly she made her way through the tunneled walkway and boarding the plane. Mentally she noted the exits and chose a seat next to the middle one. Mel tucked her purse in the seat next to her and closed her eyes. All she had to do was get through the take off and she should start to calm down. Of course she did intend on taking another pill and having a glass of stiff bourbon.

Mel leaned her head back and focused on her breathing. Visions of the ocean filled her mind and she could almost hear the waves crashing onto the beach.

Montel tucked his carry on into the overhead compartment a few rows back from where Mel was sitting. Of all the flights she could have taken, what were the odds she would be on his flight? Even when they were in the airport only minutes ago he assumed she would probably be heading to a show or even back home.

He could easily sit down in the empty row where he was storing his bag or he could move up a couple of rows and occupy the seat next to her.

The question was could he really stand to be that close to her for the next couple of hours?

Maybe the better question was could he stand not to be. At least now she couldn't run away from or avoid him.

So close yet so far away.

Mel felt the presence of someone sitting down in the seat next to her but she didn't bother to open her eyes because she didn't want to encourage a complete stranger to make idle conversation for the entire flight.

Montel fastened his seat belt and made himself comfortable trying not to laugh at the fireworks that would soon erupt when she finally acknowledged his presence. Her red hair fell across her face, no doubt intentionally as a make shift veil to keep the world away. He struggled not to reach over and tuck the loose strands behind her ear. Not once did she move. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and took notice of the death grip she had on the armrest. It was then that the longing he had been fighting gave way and he lightly touched her hand.

Her eyelids fluttered open revealing windows to her soul. No matter how hard she pretended or what kind of shield she put between her and the world. Montel was the one person that could look into her eyes and see straight through.

He exposed her vulnerability.

Words wouldn't come easily for either of them as they just sort of took in the moment. His hand stayed on hers which clutched the arm rest even more so.

"What are you doing Montel?"

He offered a cocky grin trying hard not to let her see past his shield. "I believe I'm flying."

"Smart ass. You know what I mean."

"I'm actually headed to Maui for a photo shoot and to do some press for our upcoming show."

She swallowed nervously. "Oh."

"You seem disappointed?"

She gave a tense laugh. "The only disappointment I feel right now is that I'm stuck on this plane with you for the duration on this flight."

"The feeling is mutual." He removed his hand from hers, not that she had even noticed it was there until after the fact.

"Really then why are you sitting in the seat next to me instead of in one of the many other empty seats away from me?"

Montel took a minute to think it over. He could pretend to be an ass about it or he could just tell her the truth. The latter won out and he turned to face her. "I know how you hate to fly. I thought it might be some comfort to you if I was here."

Mel wanted to look away. She wanted to spew vile words to hurt him the way she hurt. Montel had always been there for her. He had been her rock, a bright spot in her life. But the minute she said she needed time to sort out her crumbling marriage and everything else life was dealing her. Montel took his ball and ran.

But now as she sat next to him. As she looked into those brown eyes all she wanted to do was crumple into his arms and cry. She needed him. But she would never admit it. Her ego wouldn't let her. She needed to try to curb her stubbornness before he slipped away again. "It is a comfort to have you. It always has been."

He was taken aback. He was not expecting such an admission. "Glad I could be something to you."

She cringed. "Let's not do this Montel. You know you were everything to me. I just couldn't give you what you wanted."

"I would have waited."

"It wouldn't have been fair to either of us. I had to figure things out on my own and for myself."

Montel rested his head against the seat. "And what did you figure out?"

"I'm not sure." She semi-smiled. "Not to sound cliché but I need some time to find myself."

Montel grabbed her hand, willing himself not to spill too much, not to scare her off. "Not to sound cliché, but I need you to be at your best then, and only then can I be my best. Let me help."

She turned her head to look out the window, willing the tears not to spill. Not now, not so he could see. Montel reached over and cupped her chin, tilting her head toward him.

"Melony, don't push me away." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Her head rested on his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

She buried her head in his chest and the hot tears burned his flesh. She grabbed his collar and held on for dear life. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's ok Mel. We're going to get through this together. You just have to stop pushing me away."

He felt her nodding into his chest and leaned back against the seat. In his mind he was saying a prayer. He heard her sniffle and rubbed her hair gently before her head went limp in his lap. She was out.

-

Hours later he was nudging her awake. Mel lifted her head, eyes puffy from crying. "I'm sorry." She offered before sitting upright and running a hand through her hair.

"Stop apologizing. It's going to be ok." Montel's voice soothed her to the core. All along she had been so eager to push him away, allowing no more room for hurt and the man was trying to be her savior. As if sleep were the only thing she needed, she cleared her throat and turned to face him. Her renewed confidence clearly resurfaced.

"Montel, if you aren't busy tonight I would love to take you out for dinner."

He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I like a woman who knows what she wants. I would love to."

She felt the surge of warmth through her heart and fought back the urge to throw her arms around his neck. "Montel, I can promise you nothing. All I can promise you is that from this moment forward, I will be open, honest and I will let down my wall for you."

The plane lurched forward in the downward position of landing. And Melony squeezed his hand tightly. "That's all I need baby."

She removed her hand from his and placed a hand on his cheek forcing his lips to meet hers. And from that moment on, she knew her heart was home.


End file.
